Climb Every Mountain
by ExtraordinaryTogether
Summary: Will and Alicia must face the unthinkable, a nightmare that all parents fear. Throughout this, the married couple will face obstacles that will test their limits as parents and husband and wife.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I hope The Good Wife fandom is still out here! I'm a little late on watching this show, but once I finished, I immediately fell in deep, consuming love for Will and Alicia. Anyway, this is obviously AU, but I couldn't get this little story out of my head. Please review and let me know if you like it! I'll be updating as soon as possible.**

 **To those who read my Bates Motel story: I am so sorry for leaving the story the way it is. I'm working on an epilogue for Norma and Alex so it'll be a good happy ending.**

The morning came as quickly as it always has. Getting ready with two small children was never an easy task but with Will packing up and getting ready for a weekend away, it was way harder.

"Hey," Will asked half heartedly as he walked into the kitchen with his eyes scanning the countertops, "have you seen my sunglasses?"

Alicia furrowed her eye brows with a baby on her hip. "Why would you need your sunglasses? Planning on sitting around by the pool?"

"Ha ha," he laughed sarcastically and leaned down to kiss their daughter, "spending the whole weekend in my bungalow with a drink in my hand."

He murmured against Alicia's cheek before kissing the soft underside of her jaw. She shrugged away with a blush and she leaned against the kitchen sink.

"They are probably in the bowl by the door." Alicia said as she filled a sippy cup with milk.

"Daddy, how long are you going to be away?" Their 5 year old daughter, Emma, asked. She had a hand resting on her chin with a pout as she pushed the oatmeal around in her pink bowl.

Alicia glanced at Will as he walked close to her, his lips in a tight smile. Alicia wiped the baby's chin before putting her in the bouncer. Libby was a quiet nine month old and quite the surprise to her parents. After Emma was born, Alicia and Will were not expecting to have another baby.

But once Elizabeth was born, everything had changed. Alicia was parenting all over again, something she thought she would never get to do with Will. Watching Will with his girls was something Alicia absolutely adored. He had been so nervous throughout both pregnancies, it was adorable.

"Not that long, sweetheart," Will leaned down and lifted her chin with his fingers, "just three days. And when I come back we can go to the aquarium. How does that sound?"

"But I don't want you to leave." Emma whined, her bottom lip puckered up. Alicia walked over to them and placed a hand on her soft, curly brown hair.

"I know, I don't want to either. But hey, we can talk both in the morning and at night with the computer." Will murmured and gave his daughter a warm smile.

"Every night?" Emma asked hopefully, she lifted her head and a smile hinted her face.

"Every night, Em." Will promised. "Plus you'll have mommy and Grace is coming home on Saturday."

Alicia smiled at the reminder. She has missed Grace so much ever since she got an internship in Michigan. It's Summer and she's coming home. Alicia hoped everything would be the same with her oldest daughter. She had a steady boyfriend of 2 years now.

"Yeah, we can watch any movie you want tonight. I can paint your toenails too, baby." Alicia added as she combed her fingers through Emma's hair. Emma sighed and rolled her eyes dramatically causing Will to laugh under his breath.

Emma Rose was born on a beautiful Spring morning just a day after Will's birthday. Ever since she was a toddler, Emma was a bright a lively little girl. She would walk around the house with Alicia's scarves on singing The Sound of Music, her all time favorite movie. Always the diva, she would sing for her parents and put out shows for Diane and Kurt, and all their guests. She was such a sweet little girl, captivating every one in the room with her jokes and songs. Alicia's favorite memory of Emma when she was younger was how she would quote her favorite part in the movie.

Standing in front of the TV with her blanket in her tiny fist, Emma would talk along with Maria and mimic every movement she made. Alicia and Will would sit on the couch, tangled up in each other and just watch their little girl.

"See? You and mommy are going to have so much fun. And I need you to be a good big sister to Libby." Will added, brushing his fingers across her rosy cheek.

"We can watch The Sound of Music tonight." Alicia spoke up. Alicia knew every time Will had to go away for work that Emma would progressively get more upset. Emma was quite the daddy's girl.

Emma looked up at her mother who stood behind her. "Will you sing the parts with me, mommy?"

Alicia giggled and bent down to kiss her daughter's forehead. "Of course."

Emma let out a dramatic sigh. "Then I guess I'm not that sad anymore."

Now both parents laughed.

"Good, I don't like it when you're sad." Will smiled before tickling Emma.

"Daddy!" Emma giggled as she squirmed away. "Stop, daddy! Stop!"

Alicia couldn't help but smile at the sound of Emma's laughter. She watched as Will lifted Emma into his arms and kissed her cheek repeatedly.

"Okay, okay," Alicia murmured as she lifted Libby from her seat, "we should get ready to go. We've got to drive daddy to the airport."

"I have one more thing I want," Emma smirked as she held Will's cheeks in her hands, "daddy, you have to sing Edelweiss all by yourself."

"Are you sure you packed everything?" Alicia asked as the family of four stood at the gate. "Your razor? Enough socks? Your green tie?"

Will rolled his eyes mockingly and kept a tighter grip on Libby on his hip. "Yes, you basically packed my bag for me, Leesh. And of course I have my green tie, it's your favorite."

"Makes your eyes shine." She smiled up at him, pulling him closer and latching onto his waist. "I love that tie on you."

"You're going to be fine on your own?" His voice was soft like velvet and his chocolate eyes shone with worry and love. Alicia and Will were too engrossed in their conversation to see a man watching them from behind a pillar. Emma glanced at him and smiled when he smiled at her.

"Will," she rolled her eyes, "we're going to be fine. Don't worry about us." Alicia held his cheek in her hand and stroked his cheekbone. "All you need to worry about is Roger. This case is doing to be difficult."

"Are you kidding? We've prepared for this, I'm ready." Will smiled and Alicia was thrown back into their time at Georgetown. Will would get this boyish grin everytime he got excited over a mock trial or a case they read up on.

"I know, I know," she whispered, "you're going to do great."

"Hey," Will grabbed her right hand with his free hand once he saw the tears swell in her eyes, "I'm only going to be in Boston for three days. I'll be back before you know it."

Alicia nodded and sniffled, wiping a stray tear so Emma wouldn't notice. "I'm still going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too." He squeezed her hand. "I'll call you as soon as I land."

"Here, let me take her." Alicia lifted Libby out of his arms so he could crouch down to Emma's height.

"You're going to be a good girl, right?" Will asked, his voice transforming into the tone he reserved for their children.

Emma nodded. "I'll be good."

Will brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "We can talk on the computer tonight, I'll even sing Edelweiss for you again."

Emma smiled and Will couldn't help but see Alicia in that bright grin. "You sing good for a boy."

Will chuckled. "Thank you, Em." He pulled her daughter into his arms and inhaled her sweet smell. "I love you so much, baby."

"I love you too, daddy." Emma said as she tightened her hold on his neck.

Alicia took a deep breath and internally kicked herself for being so emotional. Tears threatened to fall but she sucked them up and forced herself to be strong. This was the first time Will would be gone for this long. She thought that she could be fine, but she was starting to realize how much she was going to miss him.

"I should get going." Will said once he stood back up.

"Yeah," she smiled through her tears, "you can't miss your flight."

Will gave her a limp smile and wiped a tear out of the corner of her eye. He hated to see her cry especially because of the fact that it was because of him. Once he saw tears clouding her kaleidoscope of green and gray eyes, he was done for. His heart broke a little when she made that face he knew so well, the face she made when she swallowed her tears and braved a smile.

"I love you, Alicia." Will spoke in that voice she loved so much. "I hate this, I hate leaving you." He whispered that last part.

"Don't be stupid, this case is going to be great for you." She tried to lighten the mood once she realized how much her sadness was affecting him. "You're going to do great, baby."

Will smiled at the pet name, something they rarely do. But every time that slips out of her mouth, he can't help but smile like a teenage whose just got his first kiss.

"I love you." She kissed his lips quickly. "I love you so much."

"Mm, one more for the road." He joked before dropping his lips to hers. She let him hold her jaw with his soft fingertips and slipped her tongue inside his warm mouth.

The last call for his flight caused them to pull a part. He leaned his forehead against hers and whispered, "If we weren't in the middle of an airport with our children, I'd take you right now."

Alicia blushed and giggled lightly, her sweet breath invading his senses. "Just wait until you come back. I'll be waiting."

Will pulled back and kissed Libby on her chubby cheek. "I love you too, Elizabeth. Don't do anything cool without me, okay?"

Libby looked up with a fist in her mouth and smiled a toothless grin. Emma grabbed Alicia's hand as Will gripped his luggage.

"We'll see you soon, honey." Alicia smiled and bounced Libby lightly. "Say bye to daddy!"

Will waved at his girls and kissed Alicia's one last time. "I'll see you girls soon. I love you."

Alicia smiled as he walked away, glancing behind him before he disappeared up the escalator with a sweet smile. She stood in the busy airport with two children hanging on her as people whizzed past her.

"Alright, ladies, let's go back home." Alicia squeezed Emma's hand as they walked out of the airport. Emma smiled up at her mom and skipped along to the glass doors. She couldn't help but look to her right to see that same man from the parking lot sitting at the small cafe watching her and Alicia walk away.

"Mommy, that man is looking at us funny." Emma tugged on Alicia's hand.

Alicia looked to where Emma was pointing, but failed to see the ordinary man with a blue jacket on. Alicia pulled Emma closer to her as they walked faster.

"I don't see anyone, Em, but let's get to the car, okay?"

Emma nodded and looked away from the man who waved goodbye.

 **Think you know where this is going! Let me know what you think is gonna happen in the reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, thanks for your feedback! I love that people are intrigued. This chapter might seem like a filler or fluff, but I wanted to establish how Will and Alicia are in their marriage and as parents. Don't think this is a romcom fanfic, rough waters are ahead. I'll try and update consistently, I'm on Christmas break till Jan 4 so I should be able to post soon. Without further ado, here is chapter 2. Let me know what you think!**

How was court today?" Alicia asked as she lotions her elbows and wrists. The girls were fast asleep by now, leaving Alicia with peace and quiet. Emma had finished her call with Will an hour ago and showed him her purple nails. She had talked his head off in the short span of time they were given, but Will needed that after the intense day in court.

"Tiring," Will sighed and collapsed against the headboard, "we were there all day."

Alicia smiles sympathetically, tilts her head and watches his eyes flutter. She wishes he was here in their bed with her, hand running up and down her spine.

"What did the judge say about the gun model?" Alicia asked, her lawyer mind begging for details. This had been the most sought out case by all the lawyers at Lockhart, Gardner and Gardner and Will had been chosen by Nick himself.

She was extremely proud of him, he was always the better lawyer.

"It's under investigation, I think the judge is leaning on my side." Will answered and propped the laptop on his chest, watching Alicia settle into bed with the screen on the pillow next to her. He smiled as her hand curls under her chin with the sheets in a loose grip. She looked so beautiful, her face scrubbed clean and the tip of her nose tinged pink. Her eyes were focused on his, awaiting a story.

"Good, that's good." Alicia concedes. She placed the lotion bottle on her nightstand and she could feel his eyes on her. "You still have that smirk and you're not even here."

Will chuckled a low and hearty sound from his chest. "I'm not blind, just hundreds of miles away. And you're wearing my t-shirt. How can I not smirk?"

Alicia smiled Will's favorite smile, the one where he can see the pink tint on her cheeks. "It smells like you." She shrugs.

"Oh, are we back at Georgetown now? I distinctly remember my shirts being stolen and some smart ass hoarding all them." Will jokes, watching her sweet lips curve into laughter.

"Hey!" She giggled, in mock defense. "You would be in the library until like 4 in the morning. I needed something to help me sleep."

"You'd look so cute curled up in my dorm bed." Will mused. He had a vivid memory of sitting on the edge of the bed after coming back from the library and watching Alicia sleep. She was just as exhausted as he was from school, he could tell by the soft snores and her half open mouth.

Alicia sobers up, her eyes softening as she watches him through the screen. "God, I miss you and it hasn't even been 24 hours."

"I know, I miss you too." He replied in a low, sleepy voice. "I miss the girls, how were they today?"

"They were good, Emma was surprisingly okay. She fell asleep really fast, she barely made it through Goodnight Moon." She tells him as she settles more comfortably in bed.

"She was up early in the morning with me." He adds. "We watched her morning shows and she told me all about it."

"Oh yeah, you can't watch TV without her commentary." She said, pulling up the sheets to warm her arms. "I miss you and the bed is cold." Alicia pouts, her full bottom lip jutting out just like Emma does when she tries to get her way.

"This bed is too big for just me." Will added, suddenly feeling the emptiness in his hotel room.

"Two more days." Alicia whispered hopefully.

"Two more days, Leesh." He repeats with his eyes drooping, but trained on Alicia's. It felt like he could smell her shampoo, the vanilla smell welcoming him home. The lotion she uses is magic to Will. Her skin is impeccably soft to begin with, but with her Shea butter lotion it's like touching silk.

He watches her bite her lip and he doesn't know if she's doing it intentionally, but his heart beats a little faster. The little things she does turns him on the most like the way she licks her lips or twirls her wedding ring around. Honestly, Alicia could be sitting on the couch doing absolutely nothing and Will would have to adjust his pants.

"What time is Grace coming tomorrow?" Will asked after the comfortable silence in attempt to distract her.

"She said around noon, I'm worried the drive is too far for her." She answers truthfully. Alicia was always the worrier between them two and ever since her first little girl moved away, she had been in worry overload.

Will chuckled and watched her settle against the pillow. Her dark hair spanned across the beige pillowcase and he wishes he was there to run his fingers through it. She had grown it out, longer than before and Will loves it. Makes it easier for him to tug on during intimate times and play with during cuddle sessions.

"What?" She asked.

"You underestimate my driving skills, I taught her to drive." Will said in a pompous manner.

"I know, but I hate that she's driving alone. People drive so fast on the freeway."

"She'll be fine. Grace is smart and a great driver." Will comforts her. He can almost see the wheels turning in her head from worry of her oldest daughter traveling alone.

"You should sleep, Will." Alicia said, watching him yawn. "You're going to have another long day."

"Yeah, you're right." He nods lightly. "Call me in the morning when you get the chance."

"I will," she promises, "I love you."

"I love you." Will answers back. He smiles limply until the screen turns black and closes it. He's alone in his room and the bed has never felt so cold.

"How'd you sleep last night, baby?" Will asked Emma through his phone. It was the next morning and he was sitting on a bench outside, waiting for court. His little girl looked too cute for her own good with a milk mustache and curls pulled back in a barrette.

"Really, really good!" Emma smiled excitedly. "I had no accidents and slept in my own bed, the whole night!"

"Wow!" Will exclaimed, matching his daughter's excitement. "I'm so proud of you. What are you doing today?"

"Me and mommy are gonna go to the grocery store so I can help make a cake for Grace." She answers, her eyes wide with anticipation.

"Save me a piece for when I get home. You and mommy make the best food."

"And we're making Gracie's favorite dinner. Spaghetti!" She claps her hands. Emma loved Grace, she thought her older sister was the coolest thing. Grace would let Em play dress up with her clothes which entertains Emma for hours. It's her favorite thing to do.

"Mm, that sounds delicious." Will said distractedly, watching his client, Nick Talbot, walk into the building. "Hey Em, I have to go. I have to go to court like I explained."

"You have to talk to all those people and make sure the good guy doesn't go to jail." Emma explains matter of factly.

"That's right." He smiled proudly. "I'll see you later tonight, okay?"

"Okay," Emma waves at the camera, "I love you Daddy!"

Will chuckled at her sweetness. "Love you too."

Shoving his phone in his pocket, Will took the stairs two at a time to meet Nick. The opposing lawyer, Roger Wright, was standing against the door to the court room with a smirk. Roger was truly a horrible man, quite the asshole to say the least. Will had butted heads with him in the past, but has always fell to him.

"Ah, Will, pleasure to see you again. Coming back for more?" Roger joked without taking his eyes off his phone screen.

"Good morning to you too, Roger." Will spat as he breezed past him. He rolled his eyes as Roger added another comment.

"Mr. Gardner, thank god, I'm freaking out here man." Nick pops up from his seat once he sees Will.

"Nick, there's nothing to worry about." He soothed him. "We've got something they will never have."

"And that is?" Nick asked with sweaty palms.

"The truth."

Emma watched the screen turn black and she shuts it with a huff, her eyes meeting Alicia's from across the kitchen island. "Daddy had to go to work."

"Yeah, I know." Alicia smiled sympathetically as she walked over to her. "How about you go get your socks on?"

"Can I change my shirt?" Emma asked and wiggled out of the chair.

"Why? You just got dressed." She licked her thumb and wiped the milk mustache off the corner of her mouth.

"I want to wear my fishy shirt from Grace." Grace had gotten this adorable yellow shirt from a small lake shop in Michigan for Emma last year.

"Okay, be quiet when you walk past Libby's room. She's still napping." Alicia said as she started to clean up breakfast.

Emma took off like a rocket. "Okay mommy!" She shouted as she passed the living room.

"Quieter, Em!" She chuckled lightly as Emma scrunched her face up and held her pointer finger to her pink lips.

"Sorry." She whispered and tip toed dramatically up the stairs.

Alicia couldn't help but laugh at her antics. Her little girl could entertain the most uptight of people. The baby monitor showed Libby sleeping soundly with her pacifier bobbing in her mouth. A loud knock on the door caused Alicia to jump and Libby to stir in her crib.

"Who the hell...?" Alicia muttered under her breath as she practically ran to the door to cease the pounding. Swinging the door open with a huff, she was surprised to see an unfamiliar man in a heavy jacket.

Before she could yell at him for almost waking the baby, the man began his tirade. "You're Alicia Gardner, aren't you?" His voice was gruff and didn't match his appearance. Something about his tone and the way his eyes darkened caused Alicia to shiver in what was either anger or fear.

"Yes I am, can I help you?" She was irritated already as she looked at the monitor in her hand to see Libby starting to fuss.

The man stepped closer to Alicia, his body towering over her small form. He was too close for her comfort and she could smell his stale coffee breath.

"Tell your husband he better throw that monster behind bars. I know he killed my brother and I swear if he doesn't do his job, you are gonna be sorry." The man spat with tight fists and spit on the corner of his mouth.

By this point, Alicia was no longer confused but enraged. "Who the hell do you think you are? Showing up at my door with my kids home? If you don't leave right now, I'm calling the police."

The man laughed sadistically. "You think the cops scare me. Sweetheart, I don't think you know what I can do, how much power I have. I'd snap your little body before you can reach the phone."

"Oh I know exactly what kind of person you are. Do you really think you're the first person to threaten me over a court case? Now get the hell off my porch." Alicia crossed her arms, her eyes hardening and her temper running short.

"Tell your husband he better be smart. Don't make me step in." He made a nasty noise in the back of his throat and spit on their welcome mat before walking down the porch steps.

"Show up again and the cops will be here to arrest you!" Alicia shouted, but he just hopped into his car. She squinted her eyes to try and see his license plate number, but was distracted by a tug on her shirt.

"Is Gracie here?" Emma peered around Alicia and frowned when no one was there.

Much to her dislike, she was shaken by that man. There was something intimidating about him, maybe it was how much bigger he was than her or how she felt like his words were truth. Painting a smile on her face, Alicia shut the door and picked up Emma. She held her daughter close to her, smelled her hair and kissed her cheek.

"Nope, Gracie is not here yet. But I think Libby is awake which means we can head to the store!" Alicia raised her eyebrows and widened her eyes to excite Emma and distract herself.

"I can pick the icing, right?" Emma asked as she played with Alicia's hair. "I want to get blue and purple because they're Gracie's favorite colors."

"Of course," Alicia began making her way upstairs, "chocolate or vanilla cake?"

"Hm," Emma scrunched her eyebrows and bit her fingernail, "chocolate. I love chocolate."

"Oh I know you do, Em. Remember that picture I have of you from your first birthday?" She asked as they walked upstairs.

"Oh yeah, I looked so cute in it!" Emma giggled.

"You looked so precious and messy." She laughed at the memory. "You had chocolate cake all over you."

"I do love chocolate, mommy. Can you take a picture of me with the chocolate tonight? Now that I'm a big girl?" She wiggles down Alicia's hold and ran to the crib.

"Yeah, we'll do it and send it to daddy. He'll love it." Alicia replied. She watched Emma hold the crib bars in her fist and push her head through. Her arm was so small it fit through the small opening and was holding Libby's hand.

"Did you sleep good, Libby? Are you not gonna cry? Because I don't like it when you cry in the car. It's too loud." Emma explained to her baby sister. Alicia laughed under her breath as she set up the changing station.

"Ma, ma, ma..." Libby babbled with a fist in her mouth. Emma sighed and slumped with a huff.

"Mommy, when is she going to talk? I want her to talk. And say my name." Emma asked as Alicia crouched down to talk to her.

"She'll talk soon, but give her a few more months. Maybe if you keep telling her your name she'll learn it." She suggested, caressing her cheek.

"I'll teach her from now on." Emma pledged.

"You're such a good big sister, Emma." She smiled warmly. "You're shirt looks so pretty."

Emma looked down and yanked at her shirt. "I'm gonna surprise Grace with it when she comes home."

Alicia stood up and reached for Libby. "Hello, my sweet girl." She kissed her cheek before holding her close to her chest. Alicia loved every stage of her children's lives, but her favorite was when they were a baby. This age was her favorite because they would always snuggle into her chest and have that sweet baby smell and warmth.

Once both girls were dressed and ready, they were all buckled in the car on the way to the store. From Emma's questions about the sky to how the car moves, Alicia's mind couldn't stay away from that man's threat. Should she tell Will? She didn't want to cause him unnecessary stress especially with the case, but she couldn't stop thinking about it. What if that man would stay true to his word?

"Emma, baby, I have to call someone from work for a minute. We can talk after Im finished, okay?" Alicia pressed the familiar buttons to make a phone call through the car radio system.

The ring was constant and for a moment, Alicia feared the phone would go to voicemail.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kalinda, it's me, Alicia." She cleared her throat. "I need your help on something."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I'm Back! Here's another happy one to hold you over. We're all adults here so buckle your seatbelts and maybe read the last part alone. I started school this week but since it's my senior year, no one cares (especially me) so I'll be able to update faster! Once again, please let me know what you're thinking, it helps me a lot. I have doubts about my writing and hearing that people actually like it make me so happy.**

"Mommy, you said she'd be here by now!" Emma whined with her forehead pressed against the front window. Her eyes have been glued to the driveway for the last 20 minutes awaiting Grace's arrival.

"She'll be here any minute." Alicia answered from the sofa with Libby sprawled out on the cushion next to her. "Why don't you come over here and talk to Libby?"

"But I have to be the first one to see her." She said seriously, her elbows propped up on the window sill.

"Ma, ma!" Libby kicked her chubby legs in Alicia's direction.

"Yes, my girl, it's mama." Alicia brought Libby's feet to her lips. Her toes wiggled and a giggle erupted from her sweet little mouth. "That tickles, doesn't it?"

"It's her! It's her blue car!" Emma stood up and bolted to the front door. "Grace is here!"

"Em, don't open that door without me." Alicia warned before pulling Libby into her arms and catching up to her rambunctious 5 year old.

"Gracie! Gracie! You're here!" Emma shouted as Grace stepped out of the car.

Alicia placed a gentle hand on Emma's curls as she watched her oldest daughter hop out of the car. Grace looked so much older than Alicia was expecting with her light wash jeans and white t-shirt. Her hair had gotten lighter like it was when she was still in high school. She smiled widely as the two sisters met in the middle of the driveway, Emma's arms wrapping around Grace's legs.

"Oh, Emma, I missed you so much!" Grace shrieked as she hugged her little sister. "You got so much bigger!"

"I got taller, I can show you the marks on my door!" The little girl exclaimed as they approached Alicia who was smiling patiently. "And look at my shirt! It's the yellow one!"

"It looks so pretty on you." Grace complimented with a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey mom." Grace greeted before dropping Emma to her feet and embracing her mother. Even if Grace wouldn't admit it to herself, she had missed her mom so much. Being in Michigan was hard and the winter was cold, and so long. She missed her mom's hugs and the gentle kisses she would press to the side of her head. She missed the smell of her baby sister and Alicia's Chanel perfume.

"Oh Grace, come here." Alicia's face was starting to her from smiling. She hugged her oldest daughter with Libby warm in the middle. "I missed you so much." She murmured while holding Grace tight.

"I missed you too," Grace pulled back, "I have so much to tell you."

After Grace's lowdown about her boyfriend Ben and Emma's bouncing around with excitement, Alicia sat with Kalinda at the dining room table. Her laptop was full of information about the man in question.

"His name is Jack Fulton, his brother is in fact Nick, Will's client. He's been in prison for assault in 2004 and 2012 and he's only 32. Their father left Jack with an inheritance so he just pays his way out of it." Kalinda rattled off as Alicia scanned the screen intently.

"So, he is who he says he is." Alicia muttered.

"He was put in solitary confinement for attacking an officer. He almost killed the woman."

Alicia closed her eyes and dropped her head into her hands. Kalinda shut the laptop and turned to look in the living room making sure Emma and Grace weren't paying attention. She gently rubbed Alicia's back.

"How do you know this guy, Alicia?" Kalinda asked gently.

Alicia sighed and sat up straighter. "He came to my door this morning and said that I'd be sorry if Will doesn't throw Nick in prison." Letting it out felt like a weight lifted off her shoulders.

Kalinda paused for a moment to process the information. "Have you told Will yet?"

"No," Alicia answered immediately, "and I don't think I'm going to tell him. He's just going to worry. It's probably nothing."

"You're not tell him?" Kalinda asked in disbelief.

"No, I'm not. And you can't either, Kalinda."

"You can't dismiss this, Alicia. This could be serious. This Jack, whoever her is, is a scary guy." She replied quickly.

"And we have a security system. He's not going to get away with anything." Alicia spoke as if she was trying to convince herself.

"I hope you're right."

-x-

"I'll love you forever..." Alicia closed the book and laid it on the nightstand. "Bedtime, missy."

"Do you think Daddy liked the chocolate picture?" Emma asked as she cuddled closer into Alicia's chest.

"I bet he loved it." Alicia could tell Emma was upset that Will missed out on his nightly Skype call. "He's been really busy with work. That's why he missed talking to you tonight."

Emma pouted. "I don't like it when he's gone."

Alicia kissed the top of her head. She was torn between being angry at Will for neglecting to talk to their daughter and being upset for Emma's sadness. But she knew how hard it could be working on such a publicized case. Giving Will the benefit of the doubt, she decided it would be best to tell Emma everything Will would have said.

"I don't like it either, Em. But he'll call tomorrow morning and you can talk to him about the chocolate cake. And he'll tell you all about our special day to the aquarium when he comes back, hm? How does that sound?" She stood up from the small bed and kneeled down to tuck Emma in.

"Yeah. That sounds good." Emma smiled sleepily.

"Okay," Alicia whispered against Emma's forehead. "Goodnight, Emma, I love you."

"Love you too, momma." The little girl's eyes fluttered shut from her long day of dolls and painting with Grace.

Alicia gently shut the bedroom door and checked on Libby. Her sweet little baby was fast asleep with a fist tight around her blanket. The last stop was all too familiar as she peeked in on Grace in her old bedroom.

"Hey." She murmured, wrapping her arms around herself. "Texting Ben?"

Grace blushed, reminding Alicia of Emma. "Actually, yeah I am. I was just saying goodnight."

"When do I get to meet him?" Alicia asked.

"I don't know, when do you want to meet him?" Only Alicia's daughter would answer a question with a question. If she wasn't in the medical field, Grace would be a great lawyer.

"Soon, if you're serious about him. Has your dad met him?" She asked as she sat at the foot of Grace's bed.

"Not yet." Grace answered meekly.

"How about you invite him for dinner sometime? He can meet Will and your dad."

Grace groaned. "He's going to go running for the hills once he realizes that he has to meet two of my dads."

Alicia chuckled lightly. "They'll play nice. Or at least I'll make Will play nice."

-x-

Alicia was up late that night at war with herself. Having Grace back home only made Alicia more worried about Jack Fulton. From what Kalinda found out, she was even more frightened at his violence. She really doesn't know what he could do. Her girls were all home and she was alone without Will. If he were here, she'd feel better. Safer. As strong and independent as Alicia was, she felt complete when Will was by her side. He was her best friend, her one confidant, her lover. He had glued her back together after Peter had distorted her view of love. Will had made her believe in love again.

Alicia's feet hit the cold floor as she made her way downstairs to get a glass of water. As she walked down the stairs, she heard a loud thump coming from downstairs. Her body stilled, her heart racing and her hands becoming cold. Alicia didn't know whether she should run back upstairs to the girls or run to the kitchen for one of those expensive steak knives she had begged Will to buy.

Deciding she wasn't going to be a victim, she tiptoed downstairs with trembling hands. Another noise followed by footsteps rang out as she stood in the hallway. The feet were getting closer and her heart was beating faster. Alicia's mind was going a million miles an hour, she was ready to put up a fight with that man. No matter how much bigger he was than her. Racing to the kitchen with her mind made up, she collided with a solid body.

"Jesus," Alicia gasped once she realized who the intruder was, "you scared the hell out of me!"

"I'm sorry, I thought you'd be asleep." Will murmured before kissing his wife's lips. He felt her smile against his lips and her couldn't help but groan into her mouth. "And you look amazing in this robe. I'm glad I got it."

Alicia pulled back and wound her arms around Will's neck, pulling tight so her chest was pressed against his. "You're home early," she smirked, "so good news?"

"We won. Nick was found not guilty." He mumbled as he peppered her face with soft kisses. Overwhelmed with pride, she quickly forgot about Jack. Will was here. He was home and everything was going to be fine.

"I knew you could do it!" She spoke quietly as to not wake the girls, but Will couldn't help but hear that sultry voice. "I'm so proud of you."

The boyish grin he graced her with made her heart skip a beat. "How proud?" He flirted, his hand grazing her bottom which was something he knew that drove her crazy.

"Very proud of my favorite lawyer." She whispered. The softness of her lips against his distracted him from feeling her nimble fingers unbutton his shirt.

"Show me."

His words combined with the huskiness of his voice and his firm hand cupping her bottom made her shiver and she felt her panties wet instantly. If only he knew how much he affected her, he would never let her leave the bedroom. Once she succeeded in peeling his shirt off, Alicia ran her hands up and down his chest, relishing in his warmth that she missed so much.

Ever the good girl, Alicia obeyed his request and attacked his lips. Being with Will for this long, she knew just how he wanted to be kissed. She could tell when he wanted soft kisses or cute Hallmark kisses or hard kisses with just the right amount of teeth, _oh her Will loved teeth._ So, she framed his face with her perfectly manicured hands and opened his mouth with her skilled tongue. His moan vibrated through her mouth and Alicia bit his lower lip, smirking at the feel of the bulge in his pants against her belly.

"We have to be quiet." Alicia whispered a wet kiss against the shell of his ear.

"Do you mean you have to be quiet?" Will teased, twining his fingers with hers. He kissed the top of her head when she leaned it against his arm as they walked to the bedroom.

"Ha ha..." she laughed sarcastically, "we'll see who will be doing the screaming tonight."

Once they were in the haven of their bedroom, Alicia began untying the blue silk robe as Will sat at the foot of the bed. His eyes were dark and animalistic with desire and Alicia licked her lips to quench her thirst. Will looked delicious sitting in the dimly lit room with his eyes scanning her body. Embarrassment was far gone between the two, the years they've been together sealed their sexuality. But it still felt new every time. It felt real and she fell in love with him even more whenever he groaned into her neck and whispered warm words against her lips.

"I've missed you," Alicia pouted, her voice pitched and teasing, "did you miss me?"

Desire and excitement boiled in Will's stomach at her tone. _Damn her_ , she knows that voice could bring him to his knees. Alicia's robe opened slightly and that did it for him, seeing the slight swell of her breast. It was becoming painful just sitting there, watching her hips sway slightly.

"Alicia... of course," he groaned, "come here." He lifted his arm out, motioning her to come closer.

Alicia's body grew warm with lust as she sashayed in front of Will. His hands gripped her waist as hers rested on his broad shoulders. He ran his hands over the silk hungrily.

"I missed you so much I'm about to rip this thing off you." Will's voice was low and sexy, his hand untying the robe completely.

"Don't," she leaned her forehead against his, "you're going to regret it next time you want to see me in it."

Will decided that it was enough. He pulled her on his lap roughly and swallowed her moan as he kissed her. Lips smacking, tongues twining and hands pulling, Alicia felt a fire in her stomach. His face was smoothly shaven against hers and she tasted the remnants of scotch. Their bosses bumped as both fought for dominance. She ground her hips against him, feeling him grow through the confinement of his pants.

"God, Alicia..." he groaned into her neck before pulling his lips away.

She pulled the hair at the base of his neck tightly so they met each other's eyes. "Hey," she whispered to him, smiling with hooded eyes, "I love you," she kissed him and pulled his bottom lip between her teeth, "God, I love you."

Alicia crashed her lips with his and pushed him down so she had both legs straddling Will. His hands rested on her waist going in circular motions at the movement of her hips. She smirked sinfully as she let the robe fall from her shoulders, baring herself to him. Goosebumps flared all over Alicia's body and his rough hands held her creamy breasts. Her back arched like a cat, she moaned his name as one of his hands snaked behind her to grip her hair. He yanked gently with a smug smirk as his eyes devoured her body. His mouth watered at her tight stomach clenching and chest heaving in wanting.

With the release of her hair, Alicia was over his body like a python. Her fingers trembled as she unbuckled his belt. Will's body quaked as her unbelievably soft hands found what they were looking for. She chuckled under her breath at the tremble in his thighs. Alicia knew just what he wanted as her lips descended upon his hard cock.

"Oh," Will groaned, "Alicia... _yes_." His fingers combed through Alicia's hair and he held her head gently, her head guiding his hand more than his guiding her. His taste was sweet and salty, familiar, and felt like velvet against her puffy lips.

"Do you like it better like this?" Alicia circled him by her lips, barely grazing his member around her raspberry lips. "Or like this?" Her voice was the same sultry purr as she surprised him by taking him in fully. Her eyes squeezed shut in concentration as he bumped the back of her throat.

"I trust your judgement." Will chuckled breathlessly with his eyes trained on the beauty before him. "Now come here before I lose it."

Alicia kissed her way up his chest, mimicking what he always does to her. Once she reached his lips, he kissed her deeply, tongue stroking hers and tasting himself on her. Before she could come back with a witty response, Will's fingers met her warmth, his hands instantly wet from her. Running his two fingers up her slit, he smirked at her savory smell and wetness. If he didn't feel like he would explode, he would take his sweet time between her thighs.

"Will," she squealed, "I-I... no more. I can't." Alicia groaned from above him, dropping her head limply against his forehead.

He plunged three fingers inside her and smirked devilishly as she squirmed only making him harder and her wetter. She was writhing like she always does when he adds an extra finger. Alicia tried to speak, but was silenced by Will's mouth. Her moans ricocheted inside him and as much as he wanted to continue, he had to be inside her, snug and warm.

It was like Alicia read his mind, sometimes he feels she does that all the time. She was above him, lips plump, cheeks blushed pink and hair in a tangle and he had never been more in love with her. In an instant, she positioned him perfectly and sank slowly onto him. No matter how many times they were in this position, she had to get used to his size. Alicia has not slept with many men before Peter and Will, but she knew for certain Will was the _biggest_ man she had ever been with. It took all of Will to not thrust up into her and ram senselessly, but with her bottom lip innocently between her teeth and eyebrows raised stopped him. Alicia could already tell she was going to walk sideways the next day.

Feeling more confident, she circled her hips and held her hands with his that gripped her waist. With every movement forward, he grew closer and closer to the edge.

"Faster, Alicia... go faster." He ordered as his hips met her thrusts. Their bodies were glistening with sweat and her hair started to stick to the back of her neck.

Will pulled her head down, attacking her lips with his. His tongue was mimicking the probing movement he was making down there. Her hips were becoming rapid and out of sync with his and Will could tell she was close. Will tasted the skin at her neck as he sat up and pulled her hair once again.

"There you go, Leesh." He murmured against her ear, feeling her body tremble from his words. "Let it go. Yeah, come for me, baby."

Alicia groaned loudly, louder than she meant to and her fingernails left crescent moons on his back. Closing her eyes, she saw fireworks and felt him twitch in release with her. Their sweaty bodies untangled and collapsed against the sheets. Both were catching their breath as Alicia rolled over to watch his chest rise and fall.

"Maybe you should go away more often." Alicia teased and cupped his cheek, her thumb wiping sweat off his forehead.

Will's laugh rumbled like thunder. "It's like that every time, no matter how long I'm gone."

Alicia smiled, her heart suddenly bursting with love and lust and everything else. She couldn't believe yet again how lucky she was to finally be with her Will. Through thick, incredibly thick, and thin, Will was always her constant, the one love of her life. Her mind wandered back to that man who could ruin everything and threatened their family. She thought this was the perfect time to tell him, but she saw how tired and happy he was in this moment. Alicia was torn once again. The love she had for him blinded that fear and she tried to push that out of her mind. Her eyes watered against her own will as she watched him catch his breath and rub his eyes.

"What?" Will asked, his voice laced with concern from her tears. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Alicia lied, "nothing at all. I just missed you." That wasn't a lie.

Will pulled her naked body against his, every part of him covering her. "That's why I wanted to surprise you." He kissed her forehead. "You're still off tomorrow, right?"

She nodded against him.

"How does the aquarium and lunch with the girls sound? Will that make you feel better?" He murmured as his hands caressed her cheek.

Alicia smiled up at him. "Amazing. It sounds perfect."

 _Perfect_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay! Life just caught up with me. Let me know what you think! Thanks for the reviews, flows and faves! It's much appreciated.**

Light filtered through the cracks of the curtain, giving the bedroom a golden hue. Everything was warm inside; their bed, their bodies, their room. Will and Alicia's bodies were tangled up in each other and she awoke to wet kisses at the back of her neck. She felt his steady breathing against her and instinctively she pulled his arms tighter around her.

"Mm, good morning." Will murmured against her ear, voice still low from sleep.

"Good morning." She sighed quietly. They managed to sleep completely naked from last night, something that was dangerous because of Emma's sudden cuddle outbursts.

"We should get dressed but I'm just so damn comfortable." His lips brushed over her shoulder, relishing the taste of her skin.

Alicia shifted so he laid on top of her and she squeezed his middle to feel his weight. "We have a little bit of time, it's okay for a little while longer." She murmured against his lips.

"You're on dangerous ground, Mrs. Gardner. You know that we don't have enough time to do what you're planning." He rested most of his weight on his elbows and allowed his fingers to entwine in her hair. Her hair was always one of his favorite things about her. It smelled familiar. Like home.

"Emma has been sleeping in for the past few days..." Alicia murmured against his lips, grinding her body up and down his.

Will groaned and Alicia smiled victoriously. "Insatiable..." he sighed into her mouth.

Just as his lips met her neck, a knock came from the other side of the door. And a squeaky voice called out for her parents.

"Damn it." Alicia groaned and her arms dropped beside her.

"Save it for later, you vixen." He kissed the side of her mouth and rolled off the bed.

For 12 o'clock in the afternoon, the pizza place was quiet and almost empty. This was there favorite place to take the girls. Emma loves the pizza and the small occasion of having a soda. Alicia wished Grace was here, but she was spending the next few days with Peter. She remembered taking Grace here when she had to tell her about Will's proposal. Alicia had shown of the ring to her daughter with a proud, almost giddy smile.

"Emma, can you put the crayon down please? Do you want cheese pizza or pepperoni pizza?" Alicia asked as she gently took the purple crayon away from her.

"I want bacon!" Emma exclaimed, her eyes scanning the kids menu.

"Bacon?" Alicia asked, her gaze shifting back and forth from Emma to Will. "Since when do you eat bacon on your pizza?"

"Daddy made it for breakfast and I want to put it on my pizza." Emma shrugged.

"You sure you want bacon on it?" Will cut in. "We're not going to get something different if you don't like it."

"I want it. I'll like it." She replied and reached for her crayons. "I'm feeling atenderous."

"Atenderous?" Alicia repeated.

"Yeah, like when Dora goes to all those cool places."

"Adventurous." Will chuckled. "Adventurous, Em."

"That's what I said!" Emma protested. "And I want a Pepsi, please!"

"If our daughter becomes a junk food junkie, I'm blaming you." Alicia joked as she pulled a small toy out of the diaper bag and handed it to a fussy Libby.

"You're like the food nazi, a little bacon won't hurt her." He opened the other package of crayons and handed them to Emma.

"If her stomach starts to hurt at the aquarium, you're on potty duty." Alicia smirked and raised her eyebrow.

The food came quickly and Emma, as promised, ate two whole pieces. She wiped her pizza sauce stained cheeks and flashed a smile to her mother. The aquarium wasn't too far from the pizza place so when they arrived, Emma was still hyper from the Pepsi she scarfed down.

"Mommy, I have to potty." Emma tugged on Alicia's hand as they were looking at the manatees.

"Ah, Will, honey," Alicia called out in a sing song voice, "Em has to use the restroom."

Will sauntered over with Libby in his arms. "Alright, duty calls I guess." He teased back and the two switched daughters.

Walking back from the bathroom, Will and Emma were stopped by a crowd watching the whales being fed. Before he knew it, Emma's tiny hand slipped out of his as they were shuffled in with strangers.

Will's heart dropped to his stomach as his eyes scanned the crowd. He shouted her name again and pushed people out of the way in search for his daughter.

 _She was just here._

"Emma!" Will's shout was from his belly. His hands were shaking and sweating with the fear of losing Emma. "Em! Emma!" He shouted once again, taking in the fact that she was not answering him and no where to be found.

Searching the exhibit from every angle, Will found himself searching for any hint as to where his daughter would be. He stopped strangers, asking them if they've seen a little girl with curly brown hair and they all said no.

"Will?" Alicia's frantic voice asked from behind him. "Where's Emma?" She saw his empty arms and the wild look in his eyes. Something was wrong.

Will turned around to see his wife holding their youngest tight with tears threatening to spill. It looked like she already knew the answer.

"I-I don't know..." he muttered as he tore his eyes away from hers and approached the security guard with 911 already dialed.

"Brown hair, yeah, I said curly... uh she was wearing a pink and yellow shirt..." Will spoke quickly and over the other voices in the kitchen.

"No, we were at the aquarium, she was with us at the pizza place." Alicia clarified on the phone with a pen shaking in her hand. As soon as they arrived at home, she called every personal investigator she remembered and told them the details of how Emma had disappeared. Kalinda was over in a flash, talking to the police officers that filled the Gardner household.

"Alicia..." Kalinda hugged her friend as soon as she walked inside. She felt Alicia tremble.

"I think this is my fault." Alicia whispered in a broken voice before pulling away from the hug.

"It's not your fault. You can't think like that."

"I should've done something or at least told Will." Alicia pulls Kalinda to the side away from the cop's prying eyes and Will's worry. "God, how could I be so stupid?"

"Have you told him yet?" Kalinda asked.

Alicia looked down at her feet. Fresh tears sprung in her eyes once she realized the magnitude of her ignorance. _Would Will ever forgive me?_

"Alicia, you need to tell Will. And the police." She urged, tugging on Alicia's hand to get her attention. "I have to tell them everything I know."

"I know, I know," Alicia nods and wiped her tears, "anything to get her back."

"We're going to find her. I promise you, we'll find her." Kalinda pledges before making her way to the police.

Alicia walked over to Will and placed a gentle hand on his back. He was on the phone with one of their private investigators from the list. His shoulders were slumped and he held his face in his hands.

"Will," Alicia spoke once he hung the phone up, "I need to talk to you."

Will looks at his wife and both of their hearts crumble for different reasons. Both are worried sick, Alicia feels like she needs to vomit until she can't anymore. She can't think straight, all she can think about is Emma and who might have her. Alicia's bones chilled and hands trembled as she pulled her husband to the side.

"I need to tell you something, but you have to listen before you say anything." Alicia cleared her throat and fiddled with her wedding ring, anything to keep her cool as she looked into Will's sad eyes.

"When you were away, this guy came to the door and he knew my name. He said that if you didn't convict Nick, I'd be sorry. He was so scary, Will, he had this crazy look in his eyes." Alicia explained in a choppy voice, tears and the lump in her throat making it difficult to speak.

"Who was he?" Will asked, crossing his arms and expression hardening.

"His name is Jack Willis, he's Daniel's brother."

Will paused for a moment. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"I didn't think it was that big of a deal," she spoke honestly, "it wasn't the first time someone has threatened us about a case-"

"But it was the first time someone showed up at our house!" Will interrupted rather loudly, receiving glares from the police.

Alicia was visibly shaking now. "I didn't think he would do anything. I didn't think he was serious."

"What?" Will asked, astounded. "You don't know this guy, Alicia. How the hell can you make judgment calls like that?"

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Did you even look into it? Who is this guy?"

Alicia's gaze wavered to Kalinda. "I told Kalinda about what happened and she looked him up."

"You told Kalinda? And you didn't think to say anything to me? C'mon, Alicia, you can't be that dumb." Will spat.

Alicia wiped her tears and steeled herself from his words. She took his words like bullets, stinging and willing to feel the pain.

 _This is all my fault._

"I know I was wrong. I know it's my fault, I should've told you, but how could I know that he'd do something like this?" She defended, but her words falling quiet.

Will clenched his jaw and shook his head. "You need to tell the police." He walked away as he spoke.

As he passed Kalinda, he pulled on her arm. "How dare you keep something like this from me? This could be a matter of life or death for my daughter."

Kalinda swallowed thickly, but before she could respond, Will was already back in the kitchen with his phone glued to his ear.

Alicia laid in bed, back ram rod straight, with her eyes glued to the ceiling. The bed was cold without Will and it wasn't like before, she felt like she was laying in a coffin. Awaiting her death, deservingly. She couldn't fall asleep alone especially now. Purposely blinding herself from Emma's bedroom, she made her way downstairs to the couch.

Will was fast asleep, his arm strewn across his stomach and he looked so peaceful. Calm. Beautiful. All she wanted to do was curl up on the couch with him and tell him how much she was hurting too.

"Will," Alicia whispered, "Will..." When he didn't budge, she kneeled beside him and with a feather light touch she cupped his cheek.

Everything hit her at once. The loss of Emma, Will's words to her and the fact that he hated her so much that he wouldn't lay in the same bed as her. She hated feeling so weak and fragile, but when it came to her children, she was a broken bird. A gasp escaped her lips as she kneeled on the living room floor and before she knew it, tears were brimming her eyes and a few escaped.

"Will, please..." she begged a little louder to wake him up. He awoke with a start and opened his eyes and laid perfectly still. He was afraid to move as if she would crumble from his touch.

"Can I sleep with you? Please?" Alicia sobbed, her eyes pleading him. She pulled her hand away from his face in fear of rejection.

"Alicia, oh come here." Will pulled her into his arms and swallowed a lump in his throat. She couldn't even look at him, as soon as she was in his embrace, Alicia hid her face in his neck. The warm breath and hot tears tickled Will's neck, but all he focused on was Alicia quite literally falling a part in his arms.

Her lithe body was shaking from the magnitude of her sobs. He underestimated her strength and was blind to his own nasty words. He knew it wasn't her fault and he knew she blamed herself and would continue to blame herself forever. Even when... _if_ they found Emma.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." Alicia apologized profusely with her fingers grasping his night shirt, "please forgive me. I can't take it."

He was officially the worst husband in the existence of mankind. Here was his wife, his mourning, sad wife who was missing their daughter just was much as he was, and all he did was blame her and leave her alone. He knew Alicia too, he knew that she would drive herself crazy alone.

"It's okay. I'm sorry, Leesh, I love you." He whispered against her ear, knowing that she needed to hear that last part. "I love you, Alicia. And we'll get through this, we will find her."

Just this morning, they were in this same position but for a completely different reason. Just this morning he uttered the same words of love to her, but it meant so much more to her now.

"C'mon, let's go to bed." Will attempted to move but she stopped him.

"No," she lifted her eyes to his, "stay here. I want to sleep here."

Will was taken aback by his wife's eyes. They were puffy and rimmed red, there usual hazel sparkle was long gone. He adjusted so she lay more comfortably tucked into his side. He embraced her with everything her had, which wasn't enough for an apology.

"Okay, we'll stay here." His hand snaked under her shirt and rubbed his hand over the small of her back, something he found awhile ago that soothed her.

"I just can't walk past her room again. Not tonight." Alicia murmured, shutting her eyes and all she could see behind her eyelids were Emma from today. Her hair in the braids that Alicia did for her that morning, her smile when she saw all the colorful fish and Emma's tiny fingers latching onto hers. "I feel sick to my stomach thinking about where she could be."

"Don't think about."

"She's all I can think about." She answered honestly. "All I hear is her voice, Will."

Silent tears soaked through his shirt as she listened to his heart thump. Alicia's once cold body was warm from his heat. She struggled to find her breath, but his fingertips running up and down her back soothed her for the time being.

"It's all I hear too." Will admitted. "If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. She was with me."

"No," Alicia popped her head up to meet his broken eyes, "it's not. We can't think like this."

She bit her lip as a tear fell down his cheek. He hadn't fallen apart yet and Alicia feared she wouldn't be strong enough for him.

"I just want her back. I can't stand thinking about who that sick monster is." He said with fists held tight. "I want to kill him. If I ever see that bastard, he's dead."

"You should've seen him. When he came to the door, he looked insane." Alicia shivered. "Oh my god Will, what has happened..."

An onslaught of tears hit Alicia and Will at the thought of their little girl in the hands of a monster. He kissed the top of her head when she emitted a quiet sob. This feeling of helplessness was terrible, there was virtually nothing the parents could do.

"We'll find her, Alicia." He mumbled against her hair.

Alicia sat up and wiped her tears fiercely. "I can't just stay in this house, we can't just do nothing. Sitting around and crying isn't doing her any good." She switched the light on in an instant and reached for her coat.

"Where are you going?" He sat up, confused and worried that she had cracked.

"I'm looking for our daughter." Alicia spoke as if it was normal.

"You can't just go out and look for her. There's nowhere to start, there's no lead or anything." Will tried to knock some sense into her.

"How can you stay so calm? Emma is out there probably hurt and scared." Alicia's voice grew louder and tenser. "She needs me, she needs her mom and I need to find her! I need her! Oh my god, she's gone, Will."

Alicia fell to the floor with hands covering her face. One would think she was out of tears, but they came full stream as she sobbed harder than ever. Will stood in shock for a second, her cries like nails on a chalk board to him. Will was always a sucker when it came to Alicia, and he hated seeing her weak. It made his heart ache. He sunk to the floor too and pulled her into his arms.

"Sh, Alicia, breathe..." Will murmured, "breathe, baby."

Alicia's arms tightened around her husband's neck as he pulled her in his arms. He held her like a baby, rocking her slightly. They sunk back to the couch with Alicia still in her coat. Neither spoke, the only sound was Alicia's sobs.

A few miles away, Emma sat in an unfamiliar room with tears streaming down her cherub cheeks, her cries the only sound too.

 **I know, it's really harsh and sad. But it's what I write best! Don't worry, I'm not that evil!**


End file.
